O Retorno
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Depois de tantos anos, ela retorna ao seu doce passado. - TRADUÇÃO
**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, A Viagem de Chihiro não me pertence, e sim a Hayao Miyazaki e ao Studio Ghibli. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem intenção de lucrar nada com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Regreso", de Lian Kirito-kun. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **O RETORNO**

13 de julho. A data em que ela deixou a cidade na qual morou até os dezessete anos com os pais. Hoje, já uma mulher de vinte anos, ela decidiu voltar para lembrar-se de antigos momentos de sua infância que jamais esqueceria.

Exceto por aquele pequeno detalhe...

Ainda sentia saudades, e aquele fita, em parte, era a responsável, porque não entendia qual era o poder que ela tinha. Brilhava como nunca, e jamais tinha se desgastado nem se rompido, era muito especial, e era isso o que ela sentia.

Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte com o avanço do trem, aproximando-a de seu ansiado e doce lar. Seus pais, com certeza, estariam orgulhosos dela, por voltar ao lugar onde se criara no que tinha restado da sua infância. Iria cumprimentar velhos amigos e moraria na sua velha casa.

Desceu os degraus daquele trem e um vento frio a fez estremecer... aquela sensação tinha sido tão real, tão sua, tão do seu passado, _daquilo_ que tanto ela queria saber. Respirou fundo e pôs o outro pé na plataforma, e deu passos desajeitados e apressados, chocando-se com a sua própria mala, emocionando-se ao sair para ver como estava a sua antiga vila.

Seus olhos brilharam como nunca, tudo estava doce e harmonioso como sempre; as ruas, calmas e povoadas pelos simples habitantes, fazendo compras para o almoço ou o jantar, as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro e atropelando qualquer adulto que ficasse no caminho delas, os vendedores oferecendo os seus produtos com um grande sorriso e atendendo aos seus clientes de sempre. Tudo estava como sempre.

Seu sorriso de orelha a orelha antecipava a alegria de voltar. Pegou um ônibus que a levaria até onde ela morava, e, quando se sentou nele, ela lembrou-se das vezes em que o pegara para ir à cidade com seus amigos e amigas, com seus pais, ou mesmo a sós, porque tinha vontade e/ou por causa da angústia e da saudade que sentia toda vez que via aquela simples e colorida fita.

"Não há lugar como o nosso lar".

Ela procurou suas velhas chaves para ir ao seu novo lar, o que havia herdado dos seus pais. Abriu a porta e se encontrou com o seu passado; as imagens dela correndo, sua mãe seguindo-a, seu pai saindo para trabalhar, eram tão lindas e tão tristes, ela já não as viveria.

Ela percorreu todos os cantos da casa, encontrando-se com cada pedaço de sua memória feliz, e lamentando não poder vivê-las outra vez. Seus pais já não estavam com ela, já não voltariam, e ela sentia-se tão sozinha. Era correto o que ela fazia ? Morar naquele lugar ? Agora ela estava hesitando; os nós na garganta e a vontade de chorar falavam por si sós.

No momento, ela iria descansar, amanhã seria outro dia, ela pensou e se acomodou.

Tinha acordado em seu velho quarto. Ainda estava como quando ela o tinha deixado.

"Infantil..."

Ela ficou de pé e começou o seu novo dia, que seria realmente longo.

As atividades tinham começado, ela limpou toda a casa e abriu as janelas para ventilá-la um pouco. Os cheiros de umidade e de mofo estavam insuportáveis, com o calor que fazia naquele dia.

Suspirou e decidiu - para o seu próprio bem - comer fora, pois a cozinha não era o seu ponto forte, e era preferível comer algo bem preparado do que comer algo cru ou queimado; nunca existiam tons de cinza em sua vida, ou era preto ou branco, nesse caso, então, ou cru ou queimado.

Fechou a sua casa e saiu bastante apressada para não perder mais tempo. Queria aproveitar plenamente a tarde.

Ela almoçou em um pequeno e modesto restaurante, depois deleitou-se com um sorvete e percorreu toda a vila de ponta a ponta, cumprimentando os conhecidos e os amigos.

Uma intuição a fez virar-se para a esquerda. Ela sentira-se observada durante todo o dia, e aquilo estava deixando-a nervosa. Ela olhou para cima e avistou a montanha; franziu o cenho. Conhecia aquele lugar...

Ela olhou o seu relógio, já era muito tarde para ir. Sem dúvida alguma, no dia seguinte, aquela seria a sua nova rota.

Ela estava cansada, tinha caminhado o dia todo por aquela espessa e estranha floresta. Parou para observar a paisagem, dali. Tudo era realmente muito lindo. Continuou a caminhar, e ignorou tantas coisas, porque a sensação de estar sendo chamada era muito forte. Ela parou em frente a uma pequena estátua que lhe era familiar. O vento soprou e os olhos dela pousaram naquele grande e velho edifício vermelho. No centro, havia uma entrada que dava para um túnel muito escuro.

Vagas lembranças vieram à sua mente, aquele lugar lhe era conhecido. Ela inclinou-se e olhou, mas nada podia ser visto. Chamou-lhe a atenção o fato de o vento soprar na direção do túnel; um calafrio percorreu-lhe todo o corpo, e, sem hesitar, ela adentrou em meio ao desconhecido.

Era longo e escuro, mas mesmo assim ela não tinha medo, ela continuaria até o fim. A luz foi avistada do outro lado e o seu sorriso aumentou, finalmente, ao ver que logo chegaria.

Não podia acreditar...

Era realmente lindo, aquele lugar, e ela não esperou nem um segundo para descer a colina e subir aqueles degraus, para chegar à aldeia deserta.

Várias imagens vieram à sua mente. Correu até um lugar e deparou-se com um grande edifício e uma ponte

"Déjà vu ?"

Não, não podia ser isso. Ela olhou para a aldeia fantasma, e tudo parecia deserto há anos. Ela estava só, muito só.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? Os humanos não podem estar aqui - ela escutou, e virou-se até o portador daquela voz.

Ficaram se olhando fixamente, ninguém fez um movimento nem disse nada...

\- _Sen ?_

\- Sen ? - perguntou-se a jovem de cabelos castanhos. Sentia como se conhecesse aquela pessoa, e não entendia porque, como se ela já tivesse estado ali alguma vez.

\- Sen... é você ? - ela perguntou, com uma emoção tão grande que tinha lhe sufocado a garganta.

\- Eu conheço você ?

\- Você já é uma mulher... - e atravessou a ponte correndo, abraçando a jovem, e deixando a jovem estupefata por causa do abraço - Sim, é você... - acariciou-lhe a cabeça.

\- Quem é você ?

\- Você não se lembra de mim - separou-se dela com um sorriso e pondo as mãos na sua cintura - Eu me chamo Lin, e quando você era uma criança, você esteve aqui e trabalhou comigo neste lugar...

\- O quê ? - ela não podia acreditar, não se lembrava disso...

\- Venha, com certeza todos irão se alegrar ao vê-la - ela segurou-lhe a mão e puxou-a até aquele grande edifício - Que alegria.

Todos os seres ali dentro surpreenderam-se ao ver a jovem entrar, e ela foi recebida com grande alegria. A tristeza de Chihiro por não se lembrar de nada daquilo era tão grande que ela apenas fingiu se lembrar deles. Mas os seres dali sabiam do seu intuito, e a verdade não os ofendia, eles sabiam como eram as regras.

\- Haku vai ficar muito contente - disse Lin. Chihiro ficou atônita...

"Haku ?"

Esse nome... ela costumava escutá-lo na mente com a sua própria voz, repeti-lo muitas vezes, ecoando em seus sonhos, e acordar chorando por causa daquilo.

Lin sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa da jovem. Estalou os dedos, acordando a do seu devaneio e segurou novamente a sua mão.

\- Não se preocupe, aos poucos você irá se lembrar de nós...

\- Quem é Haku ?

\- Você já vai ver...

Um bebê gigante apareceu do nada, surpreendendo a jovem, dado o seu tamanho. O garoto sorriu entusiasmado, aproximando-se de Chihiro e segurando-a pelas mãos.

\- Sen... você voltou - Chihiro sorriu e cumprimentou-o. Mas ainda não sabia quem ele era.

\- Yubaba vai ficar louca quando vê-la...

\- Yubaba ?

\- Ela é a bruxa que é a dona desta casa de banhos - explicou Lin.

\- Não se preocupe, Sen... ela não vai estar por aqui... - disse o bebê.

\- Oh - ela respondeu. Bruxa ? Ainda estava desconcertada.

Naquela noite, ela ficou ali, pois não podia voltar por causa do rio de nível muito alto, o que realmente a surpreendeu bastante. Ela dormiu em um quarto, que lhe pareceu muito familiar e acolhedor.

Mas o seu sono não era dos melhores, e ela decidiu ficar olhando a linda noite estrelada. Seus olhos se perderam em pequenas luzes que cintilavam no céu, e uma estranha figura foi se desenhando nele. Era alongado e se ondulava.

"Haku..."

\- Sen, vamos - chamou-a Lin, entusiasticamente. Chihiro cobriu-se ainda mais. Ela tinha dormido tão pouco e tão tarde, que agora estava morrendo de sono. Mas Lin queria que ela vise alguém que certamente iria se alegrar ao vê-la, por isso arrancou-lhe os lençóis e puxou-a pelos pés, arrastando-a.

Chihiro viu-se obrigada a acordar e a segui-la, para começar o seu novo dia naquele estranho lugar.

Os monstros e seres estranhos receberam-na alegremente, ela os cumprimentou cordialmente e com um sorriso.

Lin a levou até lá em cima, e ali havia umas pequenas passagens, até que chegaram a uma pequena abertura que foi movida, e ambas escorregaram por ali.

\- Kamashi ! Visitas ! - gritou Lin. O estranho ser de muitos braços parou de trabalhar e virou-se para olhar.

\- Chihiro ? - perguntou ele, surpreso. A jovem assentiu, timidamente - Chihiro ! Que bom vê-la novamente. O que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Eu... eu não sei... eu...

\- Oh, entendo... - ele ponderou - Você ainda não se lembra de nós, mas não se preocupe... quando você ver Haku, com certeza irá se lembrar de tudo...

"Quem é Haku ?"

Ela estava se sentindo cada vez pior, não lembrar-se de nada estava fazendo-a arrancar os cabelos. Ocupou-se olhando para o estranho lago, aquele que separava as duas cidades, e que só eram unidas por uma linha férrea, que passava de vez em quando.O mais intrigante era que ela não tinha medo daqueles seres estranhos e daqueles monstros, sentia-os muito próximos. Mas não se lembrava, se pelo menos conseguisse...

Talvez esse tal _Haku..._

 _Um pressentimento..._

Seus olhos se voltaram para o céu, e ela viu algo girando de um lado para o outro. Seu coração começou a bater com mais força, por quê ? Ela não entendia muito bem, mas decidiu correr até ele.

Parou em um grande campo de flores, e viu que aquele ser tinha caído ali. Seu sorriso se alargou enormemente, ela não sabia nem entendia porque aquilo a fazia tão feliz, mas parou de pensar e deixou-se guiar pelo coração.

Um grande e majestoso dragão branco estava ali, esperando-a.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, agora tudo estava mais claro, as suas lembranças eram mais claras...

\- Haku ?

Ela aproximou-se do dragão e abraçou-o pelo focinho. Ele parecia contente, e ela não pôde fazer nada além de chorar abraçada ao ser mais mágico e real que já tinha amado em toda a sua vida.

\- Haku... é você... - ela sorriu, afastando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ambos estavam dentro de sua própria bolha de sonhos.

Ele começou a encolher até ficar com a forma de um jovem da mesma idade dela. Seus olhos verdes prenderam-se nos dela, fazendo-a enrubescer. Ele aproximou-se e segurou-lhe as mãos com delicadeza, ela tremeu, e sua mente entrou em colapso, com lembranças dele e dela naquele estranho lugar. Um sorriso se desenhou, e seu rosto ficou em meio às lágrimas de felicidade.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta...

\- Como você está ?

\- Bem, agora eu estou livre... não trabalho mais para Yubaba...

\- Que bom...

Eles ficaram em silêncio, olhando-se fixamente. Com apenas um olhar, eles diziam o que sentiam um pelo outro. Aquele estranho laço que os unia era realmente firme e real, ninguém poderia cortar o fio vermelho do destino, porque, uma vez que ele una os seus dedos mindinhos, ele podia se esticar ou se emaranhar, mas nunca se partir. E eles eram a prova de que, mesmo com o passar dos anos, continuavam unidos por aquela lenda maravilhosa.

\- Vamos caminhar ? - perguntou Chihiro, timidamente.

Naquele dia, eles estiveram percorrendo cada parte daquele estranho local e contando a respeito das suas vidas, desde que tinham se separado. Ela lhe mostrou a fita que usava em seu pulso, e sorriu ao saber que parte daquele lugar tinha partido com ela.

\- Foi muito divertido... - sorriu Chihiro, e um bocejo lhe escapou.

\- Está cansada ? - Haku sorriu, brincalhão; ela assentiu, sorridente.

\- Sim...

\- Bem, peça a Lin para lhe preparar um lugar...

\- Estou me hospedando com ela.

\- Ah... entendo... bem, eu tenho que ir, Chihiro...

O terror no rosto de Chihiro surpreendeu Haku. Por que o medo ?

\- O que foi ?

\- Você vai voltar ? - ela perguntou, preocupada. Haku voltou a sorrir e lhe acariciou a cabeça, como quando ela era criança.

\- Sim, eu voltarei amanhã... espero por você na ponte próxima às termas de Yubaba.

\- Sim - ela assentiu energicamente, feliz por poder vê-lo novamente.

Como prometera, Haku estava do outro lado da ponte, esperando-a. Ela correu até ele e segurou a mão dele, naquele dia haveria outra longa e animada caminhada.

O coração de Chihiro batia muito forte ao seu lado; ele falava animadamente e lhe sorria toda vez que ela ficava olhando-o, envergonhando-a e fazendo-a ficar vermelha.

O dia passou voando, e eles se dispuseram a aproveitar a tarde. Haku segurou-lhe a mão e começaram a subir. Voaram perseguindo o pouco que restava do entardecer, encontrando-se com um manto escuro repleto de pequenas luzes. Chihiro estava feliz, ela era feliz ao lado de Haku, e aos poucos entendia esse sentimento diferente que tinha por ele, que sempre sentira por ele. Mas o medo de que ele não sentisse o mesmo fazia com que a insegurança crescesse dentro de si, portanto, ela não sabia se confessava-se ou não.

\- Há algo de errado ? Chihiro ?

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, insegura, hesitando. Mordeu os lábios e esfregou o braço, passando as unhas.

"O que eu faço ?"

Ela abriu a boca, depois a fechou, e em seguida voltou a abri-la, mas nada... as palavras não saíam.

\- Já está tarde... amanhã voltaremos a nos ver - sorriu Haku.

Chihiro decepcionou-se consigo mesma por não ser corajosa. Ela simplesmente tomou a mão de Haku e caminhou até às termas, ela dormiria e consultaria o travesseiro sobre como declarar os seus sentimentos a Haku.

\- Haku, bom dia - cumprimentou Chihiro, com um pequeno rubor. Ele virou-se e sorriu-lhe com doçura.

\- Bom dia, Chihiro... o que você quer fazer hoje ?

\- Quero ir ao campo de flores...

\- Está bem - ele sorriu, e os dois caminharam até lá.

Continuavam em um tranqüilo silêncio, só se ouviam os pássaros e a água formando ondas. Chihiro olhou as flores de onde estava e sorriu quando viu uma joaninha (besouro) vermelha. A fez caminhar sobre o seu dedo, quando pousou-a na flor, para que subisse. Olhou-a de perto, e, quando sorriu, ela voou.

\- Chihiro... eu odeio dizer isso, mas...

Haku parecia triste, Chihiro não queria ouvir o restante da frase, sabia que algo de bom não era.

\- Não fale...

\- Mas...

\- Não... por favor... - implorou a jovem. Haku calou-se e eles continuaram o restante da tarde fazendo companhia naquela linda e calorosa metade do dia.

Caminhavam de mãos dadas, mas ainda em silêncio. Sem que percebesse, Haku a tinha levado até onde estava a entrada do túnel, o qual a levaria para o seu verdadeiro mundo. Ela parou e resistiu, quando ele quis levá-la à força.

\- O que você está fazendo, Chihiro ? Você tem que voltar - disse Haku, franzindo o cenho. Ela negou energicamente por várias vezes, e com lágrimas nos olhos. Haku ficou olhando-a, sem entender.

\- Não quero voltar...

\- Você não pertence a este lugar...

\- Eu não me importo...

\- Você não pode ficar - disse Haku, tristemente. Ela pôs-se a chorar com mais força.

\- Sim, eu posso... lá, naquele mundo, eu não tenho nada... meus pais morreram, e só me restou a velha casa deles, que me faz mal... eu não tenho amigos de verdade, não tenho ninguém lá...

Haku olhava para o chão. Não sabia o que dizer, não tinha nenhuma palavra de conforto para ela.

\- Mas talvez...

\- Eu quero ficar aqui...

Ele levantou a vista, e ela lhe sorria ternamente. Não, não podia ser... ela...

\- Eu quero ficar com você, Haku...

\- Chihiro... eu...

Ela se aproximou dele, segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, obrigando-o a se abaixar um pouco. Ela sorriu com o seu típico sorriso inocente, seus olhos ainda estavam chorosos, e suas bochechas enrubescidas, como sempre. Suas testas se chocaram suavemente, e ela fechou os olhos para sentir a sutil e calorosa proximidade de ambos, sem perceber que Haku estava corado e surpreso.

\- Eu te amo, Haku - ela sussurrou docemente. O coração de Haku se alterou e começou a bater com força, como se quisesse sair de dentro do peito. Aquelas simples palavras fizeram dele uma pessoa completamente diferente; antes, conseguia manejar e controlar as suas emoções, agora mal conseguia ficar de pé.

E, como se fosse por obra da magia, os rostos de ambos foram se aproximando, unindo-se em um gentil e suave primeiro beijo de amor. As mãos de Chihiro mantiveram-se nas bochechas quentinhas do jovem, enquanto as dele iam, pouco a pouco, aproximando-se da cintura da jovem.

Mal tinham dado uma pequena pausa para respirar e se olharam fixamente, o olhar de Chihiro só conseguia desprender amor por ele, e quem era ele para destroçar esse belo sentimento. Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

Agora ele entendia aquele pressentimento que o tinha feito voltar às terras de Yubaba, a chegada inesperada de Chihiro era a resposta. Ambos os corações eram apenas um, e eles podiam sentir a presença um do outro a grandes distâncias, mesmo estando em mundos diferentes.

\- Eu quero ficar... - ela murmurou, abraçando-o. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, aproximou a sua boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou suavemente.

\- Então... venha morar comigo.

Chihiro sorriu, feliz, ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas afloravam-lhe aos olhos. Agora tudo seria diferente, nunca mais ela estaria só, porque compartilharia a sua vida com o salvador de toda a sua existência.

"O meu lar é ao seu lado...

Haku".

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Primeira vez por estas bandas.

Olá, sou Lian Kirito, e esta é a minha primeira, primeira fic de A Viagem de Chihiro. Eu adorei escrevê-la e dedicá-la à minha grande amiga e companheira de faculdade... te adoro, Nati ! Espero que você tenha gostado, assim como todos os que têm entrado para ler a minha pequena história, com este casal adorável. Foi bastante difícil, porque é um casal um pouco especial, no sentido de que esbanjam tanta ternura e são tão imaculados para mim, que tenho medo de escrever sobre eles xD.

Me acontece o mesmo com Shaoran-kun e Sakura-hime, de Tsubasa Chronicles, hehehe.

Podem entrar para ler minhas fics, embora sejam todas de Matantei Loki Ragnarök, já que é ao que me dedico agora... eu costumava escrever sobre Dragon Ball Z, com Trunks e Pan, t também sobre InuYasha, mas as de Inu eu posto em uma página totalmente sobre InuYasha e Ranma ½ (eu apareço como Lian-san lá xD).

Se quiserem entrar em contato, deixo minha página do Face: minene30

 _Sayonara minna !_

Atenciosamente:

Lian Kirito-kun.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bom, depois de muito tempo, eu estou postando mais uma tradução do fandom de A Viagem de Chihiro, a minha segunda tradução deste fandom. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
